videosubtitlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends Season 2 Episode 22
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:06,774 --> 00:00:09,334 I'll get candles and my mom's lace tablecloth. 2 00:00:09,610 --> 00:00:11,703 And since it's Rachel's birthday... 3 00:00:11,946 --> 00:00:14,141 ...I thought I'd poach a salmon. 4 00:00:14,982 --> 00:00:15,846 What? 5 00:00:16,050 --> 00:00:20,180 Question. Why do we always have parties where you poach things? 6 00:00:20,388 --> 00:00:21,878 You want to be on the food committee? 7 00:00:22,189 --> 00:00:25,215 Question 2. Why do we always have parties with committees? 8 00:00:25,693 --> 00:00:29,527 Why can't we just get pizza and beer and have fun? 9 00:00:29,730 --> 00:00:33,791 I agree. Fancy parties are only fun if you're fancy on the inside. 10 00:00:34,035 --> 00:00:35,696 And I'm not sure we are. 11 00:00:37,171 --> 00:00:39,401 You don't want it to be special? 12 00:00:39,707 --> 00:00:42,301 Fine. You can throw any kind of party you want. 13 00:00:42,510 --> 00:00:44,375 Joey, they're not real! 14 00:00:46,414 --> 00:00:49,577 I start miles beneath the surface of these things. They're fake. 15 00:00:49,884 --> 00:00:51,374 See? Honk, honk! 16 00:00:52,887 --> 00:00:56,050 Wow, it's like porno for clowns! 17 00:00:57,691 --> 00:00:59,716 The One With Two Parties 18 00:01:44,807 --> 00:01:47,640 Neither of Rachel's sisters can come. 19 00:01:47,876 --> 00:01:51,312 I still have to invite Dylan and Emma and Shannon Cooper. 20 00:01:52,481 --> 00:01:53,709 No Shannon Cooper. 21 00:01:53,916 --> 00:01:55,178 Why not her? 22 00:01:55,484 --> 00:01:56,382 Because she.... 23 00:01:56,585 --> 00:01:58,314 She steals stuff. 24 00:02:00,823 --> 00:02:05,760 Or maybe she doesn't and Joey slept with her and never called her back. 25 00:02:07,696 --> 00:02:09,323 Joey, that is horrible. 26 00:02:09,531 --> 00:02:10,759 Hey, I liked her. 27 00:02:10,999 --> 00:02:12,330 Maybe too much. 28 00:02:12,568 --> 00:02:14,092 I don't know. 29 00:02:14,336 --> 00:02:16,566 I guess I just got scared. 30 00:02:17,706 --> 00:02:19,537 I'm sorry. I didn't know. 31 00:02:20,542 --> 00:02:23,272 I didn't think anyone would buy that. Okay! 32 00:02:24,780 --> 00:02:26,213 Hi, honey. How did it go? 33 00:02:26,415 --> 00:02:28,349 It was the graduation from hell. 34 00:02:28,584 --> 00:02:31,849 My cousin went to hell on a football scholarship. 35 00:02:32,788 --> 00:02:35,086 It's supposed to be a joyous occasion. 36 00:02:35,357 --> 00:02:38,417 My sister would graduate from college. Nobody thought she would. 37 00:02:38,894 --> 00:02:42,887 It's a testament to what a girl from Long lsland will do for a Celica. 38 00:02:43,966 --> 00:02:44,864 What happened? 39 00:02:45,067 --> 00:02:46,227 My parents happened. 40 00:02:46,435 --> 00:02:49,404 All they had to do was sit in the same stadium, smile... 41 00:02:49,638 --> 00:02:52,801 ...and not talk about the divorce. But no! 42 00:02:53,041 --> 00:02:55,601 They got into a fight during the commencement address. 43 00:02:55,878 --> 00:02:59,871 Bishop Tutu actually had to stop and shush them. 44 00:03:02,217 --> 00:03:03,582 You know the good news? 45 00:03:03,785 --> 00:03:06,447 I get to serve coffee for the next eight hours. 46 00:03:08,557 --> 00:03:10,855 I guess we don't invite her parents. 47 00:03:11,059 --> 00:03:13,459 -How about just her mom? -Why her mom? 48 00:03:13,929 --> 00:03:15,829 Because I already invited her. 49 00:03:16,431 --> 00:03:18,399 Did you ask Stacy Roth? 50 00:03:18,634 --> 00:03:19,896 Can't invite her. 51 00:03:22,804 --> 00:03:24,135 She also steals. 52 00:03:27,135 --> 00:03:30,135 So does her roomate. 53 00:03:37,579 --> 00:03:40,446 Here are the candles. Where's the birthday cake? 54 00:03:40,682 --> 00:03:42,582 We're not having birthday cake. 55 00:03:42,851 --> 00:03:44,580 We're having birthday flan. 56 00:03:46,922 --> 00:03:47,889 Excuse me? 57 00:03:48,090 --> 00:03:50,024 It's a traditional Mexican custard dessert. 58 00:03:50,259 --> 00:03:51,624 That's nice. 59 00:03:51,860 --> 00:03:54,556 Happy birthday, Rachel. Here's some goo! 60 00:04:01,370 --> 00:04:02,735 Dr. Greene! 61 00:04:03,205 --> 00:04:05,036 Oh, my God! It's Rachel's dad. 62 00:04:07,709 --> 00:04:08,971 Why are you here? 63 00:04:09,244 --> 00:04:11,940 The father can't see the daughter on her birthday? 64 00:04:12,147 --> 00:04:13,944 No, no, the father can. 65 00:04:14,216 --> 00:04:17,947 But since I am the roommate, I can tell you she's not here. 66 00:04:18,220 --> 00:04:21,246 And I'll pass along the message. Okay? So bye-bye. 67 00:04:21,623 --> 00:04:23,386 You're having a party. 68 00:04:24,326 --> 00:04:26,317 No, no, not a party. 69 00:04:26,562 --> 00:04:29,656 Just a surprise gathering of some people Rachel knows. 70 00:04:29,898 --> 00:04:33,595 -This is Phoebe, Chandler and Joey. -I'll never remember all that. 71 00:04:34,136 --> 00:04:36,161 So what's the deal? 72 00:04:36,438 --> 00:04:40,067 Rachel comes home, people pop out and yell stuff? Is that it? 73 00:04:40,309 --> 00:04:43,767 This isn't your first surprise party, is it, sir? 74 00:04:46,682 --> 00:04:48,172 Hi, Monica. 75 00:04:51,286 --> 00:04:54,187 The Chinese menu guy. Forgot the menus. 76 00:04:54,456 --> 00:04:57,118 So basically, just a Chinese guy. 77 00:04:58,827 --> 00:05:02,991 Dr. Greene, come with me. We'll put your jacket on Rachel's bed. 78 00:05:05,701 --> 00:05:08,636 All right. That sounds like a two-person job. 79 00:05:12,174 --> 00:05:14,472 Well, my goodness! What was that? 80 00:05:14,710 --> 00:05:18,339 Sandra, I thought you were Rachel. We weren't ready for you yet. 81 00:05:18,547 --> 00:05:22,313 -You thought I was Rachel? -Yes, because you look so young. 82 00:05:22,551 --> 00:05:25,111 And because you're both, you know, white women. 83 00:05:27,856 --> 00:05:32,020 Oh, I missed you kids. Should I put my coat in the bedroom? 84 00:05:34,496 --> 00:05:37,624 -No, I'll take that for you. -Oh, well, thank you. 85 00:05:37,866 --> 00:05:40,130 Such a gentleman. Thank you. 86 00:05:43,205 --> 00:05:47,005 It all looks so nice. So festive. All the balloons. 87 00:05:48,076 --> 00:05:51,568 Oh, the funniest thing happened to me on the way here. 88 00:05:51,847 --> 00:05:54,315 -I was driving -That's great! 89 00:05:57,552 --> 00:06:00,885 I can't wait to hear the rest, but I have to go to the bathroom. 90 00:06:01,156 --> 00:06:02,817 Hey, come with me. 91 00:06:03,325 --> 00:06:05,555 -What? -lt will be like we're gal pals. 92 00:06:05,827 --> 00:06:08,557 You know, like at a restaurant. It'll be fun! Come on. 93 00:06:14,569 --> 00:06:16,366 Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God! 94 00:06:16,605 --> 00:06:18,095 Think. Think. 95 00:06:18,340 --> 00:06:20,535 What would Jack and Chrissy do? 96 00:06:22,444 --> 00:06:25,880 Okay, now that your coat is safely in the bed 97 00:06:26,114 --> 00:06:28,446 We can come back out in the living room. 98 00:06:28,717 --> 00:06:33,017 Joey and Chandler, it's time you take Dr. Greene over to your place. 99 00:06:33,221 --> 00:06:35,086 Yes, absolutely. 100 00:06:36,525 --> 00:06:37,355 Why, again? 101 00:06:38,760 --> 00:06:41,228 Because that's where the party is, you goon! 102 00:06:42,964 --> 00:06:46,798 -See, this is just the staging area. -Right, it's the staging area. 103 00:06:47,069 --> 00:06:50,038 This is clearly in the wrong apartment. 104 00:06:55,210 --> 00:06:58,771 All right, you guys are off to party number one. 105 00:07:00,215 --> 00:07:01,876 And you.... 106 00:07:02,117 --> 00:07:04,551 You are off to party number two. 107 00:07:05,153 --> 00:07:08,281 All right, let's keep it moving, let's keep it moving. 108 00:07:10,592 --> 00:07:13,083 At least send some women to my party. 109 00:07:15,330 --> 00:07:17,298 Okay, that's Ross. All right. 110 00:07:18,333 --> 00:07:19,800 Okay, they're coming. 111 00:07:27,008 --> 00:07:29,306 Thank you for such a wonderful dinner. 112 00:07:29,911 --> 00:07:31,742 Thanks for being born. 113 00:07:31,980 --> 00:07:35,040 Thank you for my beautiful earrings. They're perfect. 114 00:07:35,250 --> 00:07:36,410 I love you. 115 00:07:37,252 --> 00:07:40,346 Now, you can exchange them if you want, okay? 116 00:07:41,089 --> 00:07:43,148 Now I love you even more. 117 00:07:48,663 --> 00:07:49,595 Surprise! 118 00:07:50,432 --> 00:07:51,922 Oh, my gosh! 119 00:07:52,167 --> 00:07:53,031 Wow! 120 00:07:54,269 --> 00:07:55,930 Oh, my God. Mom! 121 00:07:56,138 --> 00:07:57,435 This is so great! 122 00:07:57,839 --> 00:07:59,830 Happy birthday, sweetie. 123 00:08:01,443 --> 00:08:04,071 You! I had no idea! 124 00:08:04,279 --> 00:08:05,473 -Really? -No, I knew. 125 00:08:05,714 --> 00:08:06,874 All right. 126 00:08:07,983 --> 00:08:10,281 There's food and drinks on the table. 127 00:08:10,552 --> 00:08:13,146 Go across the hall. Right now, Joey and Chandler's. 128 00:08:13,388 --> 00:08:14,650 -Why? -Just go. 129 00:08:17,325 --> 00:08:18,314 Weird. 130 00:08:18,527 --> 00:08:19,516 Surprise! 131 00:08:23,165 --> 00:08:25,292 Happy birthday, sweet pea. 132 00:08:25,534 --> 00:08:26,626 Daddy! 133 00:08:34,607 --> 00:08:37,576 Both of them are here? Both of them? Both of them are here? 134 00:08:37,843 --> 00:08:40,175 Well, we could count again? 135 00:08:40,913 --> 00:08:42,244 I can't believe this! 136 00:08:42,448 --> 00:08:44,006 You know, this is ridiculous. 137 00:08:44,250 --> 00:08:46,514 This is your birthday, your party. 138 00:08:46,719 --> 00:08:49,916 Let's put them together. If they can't deal with it, who cares? 139 00:08:50,122 --> 00:08:52,181 -I do. -That's who. 140 00:08:54,093 --> 00:08:55,424 Are you gonna be okay? 141 00:08:55,628 --> 00:08:59,462 I don't really have a choice. I can look at the bright side. 142 00:08:59,698 --> 00:09:02,565 I get two birthday parties and two birthday cakes. 143 00:09:02,801 --> 00:09:04,029 Well, actually... 144 00:09:04,603 --> 00:09:06,730 ...just one birthday flan. 145 00:09:09,875 --> 00:09:12,605 It's a traditional Mexican custard dessert. 146 00:09:12,878 --> 00:09:15,438 Talk to Monica. She's on the food committee. 147 00:09:22,288 --> 00:09:25,815 Some girl just walked up to me and said, "I want you, Dennis"... 148 00:09:26,058 --> 00:09:28,458 ...and stuck her tongue down my throat. 149 00:09:28,894 --> 00:09:30,122 I love this party! 150 00:09:31,330 --> 00:09:33,423 -Quick volleyball question. -Volleyball. 151 00:09:33,666 --> 00:09:35,634 We set up a court in your room. 152 00:09:35,834 --> 00:09:38,302 You didn't like that gray lamp, did you? 153 00:09:39,438 --> 00:09:43,636 A woman stuck her tongue down my throat. I'm not even listening to you. 154 00:09:44,109 --> 00:09:46,805 -Dennis! -Okay, that's me. 155 00:09:48,247 --> 00:09:52,183 Can you keep Dad occupied? I'm gonna talk to Mom for a while. 156 00:09:52,451 --> 00:09:54,942 Do you have any ideas for any openers? 157 00:09:55,788 --> 00:09:58,848 Stay clear of "I'm the guy that's doing your daughter"... 158 00:09:59,124 --> 00:10:01,115 ...and you should be okay. 159 00:10:03,329 --> 00:10:05,320 I want you to take a piece of paper 160 00:10:05,531 --> 00:10:09,490 Here you go. And write down your most embarrassing memory. 161 00:10:10,002 --> 00:10:14,496 When you're not using the markers, put the caps back on them... 162 00:10:14,707 --> 00:10:16,766 ... because they will dry out. 163 00:10:17,710 --> 00:10:19,109 Hi, Dr. Greene. 164 00:10:20,846 --> 00:10:23,178 So how's everything in the... 165 00:10:23,882 --> 00:10:25,850 ...vascular surgery... 166 00:10:26,352 --> 00:10:27,182 ...game? 167 00:10:28,520 --> 00:10:31,978 It's not a game, Ross. A woman died on my table today. 168 00:10:32,558 --> 00:10:33,820 I'm sorry. 169 00:10:35,861 --> 00:10:38,056 That's the good thing about my job. 170 00:10:38,297 --> 00:10:41,562 All the dinosaurs on my table are already dead. 171 00:10:44,203 --> 00:10:46,831 Listen, I don't mean to be a pain about this... 172 00:10:47,039 --> 00:10:50,167 ... but I've noticed some of you are just placing them on. 173 00:10:50,376 --> 00:10:52,241 You want to push the caps... 174 00:10:54,179 --> 00:10:56,238 ... until you hear them click. 175 00:10:58,017 --> 00:10:58,847 Gunther! 176 00:10:59,051 --> 00:11:00,018 Where you going? 177 00:11:00,219 --> 00:11:02,881 I was sort of thinking about maybe 178 00:11:03,155 --> 00:11:06,147 No! No, you can't go! No, this is fun. 179 00:11:06,425 --> 00:11:08,893 We're just starting. Here's your marker. 180 00:11:12,164 --> 00:11:14,894 If you want to go, just go. 181 00:11:15,167 --> 00:11:17,067 She'll yell at me again. 182 00:11:20,439 --> 00:11:22,270 All right, I can get you out. 183 00:11:22,508 --> 00:11:23,566 What? 184 00:11:25,277 --> 00:11:27,768 In a minute, I'll create a diversion. 185 00:11:28,013 --> 00:11:31,676 When I do, walk quickly to the door and don't look back. 186 00:11:32,718 --> 00:11:35,687 -I think I need a drink. -I'll get it for you. 187 00:11:35,921 --> 00:11:37,912 -What do you want? -Scotch. 188 00:11:38,123 --> 00:11:42,457 I'll be back in 10 seconds with your scotch on the rocks in a glass. 189 00:11:42,761 --> 00:11:43,591 Neat! 190 00:11:44,263 --> 00:11:45,252 Cool. 191 00:11:46,298 --> 00:11:49,131 Neat, as in no rocks. 192 00:11:50,002 --> 00:11:50,900 I know. 193 00:11:54,907 --> 00:11:58,308 Hello, Ross! Where have you been? 194 00:11:59,011 --> 00:12:01,878 I have been in the bathroom. 195 00:12:02,915 --> 00:12:05,406 Stay clear of the salmon mousse. 196 00:12:09,888 --> 00:12:11,549 Scotch neat. 197 00:12:11,990 --> 00:12:14,083 That's Rachel's father's drink. 198 00:12:16,095 --> 00:12:18,529 Mine too. Isn't that neat? 199 00:12:19,364 --> 00:12:21,059 Scotch neat. 200 00:12:23,736 --> 00:12:25,829 Would you excuse me? 201 00:12:31,910 --> 00:12:34,572 Where are you sneaking off to, mister? 202 00:12:35,581 --> 00:12:37,208 I'm getting my cigarettes. 203 00:12:37,416 --> 00:12:38,348 No. 204 00:12:38,550 --> 00:12:39,915 What do you mean "no"? 205 00:12:40,586 --> 00:12:42,850 See, because that's the staging area. 206 00:12:43,122 --> 00:12:46,683 You go in there, it'll ruin the whole illusion of the party. 207 00:12:47,793 --> 00:12:49,852 Take your scotch back in there... 208 00:12:50,062 --> 00:12:53,395 ...and I will get your cigarettes for you, sir. 209 00:12:53,766 --> 00:12:56,860 -Get my glasses too. -All righty-roo. 210 00:13:00,439 --> 00:13:03,567 What a great moment to say that for the first time. 211 00:13:06,879 --> 00:13:11,248 Okay, the first person's most embarrassing memory is... 212 00:13:11,483 --> 00:13:13,542 ... "Monica, your party sucks." 213 00:13:14,653 --> 00:13:15,950 Very funny. 214 00:13:16,622 --> 00:13:19,921 Oh, no! Did someone forget to use a coaster? 215 00:13:20,125 --> 00:13:21,285 What? 216 00:13:28,467 --> 00:13:29,934 I don't see anything. 217 00:13:30,769 --> 00:13:33,397 Great, I'm seeing water rings again. 218 00:13:36,408 --> 00:13:38,808 Ross, whose glasses are those? 219 00:13:39,745 --> 00:13:40,803 Mine. 220 00:13:42,581 --> 00:13:44,105 You wear bifocals? 221 00:13:46,185 --> 00:13:49,245 I have a condition apparently... 222 00:13:49,454 --> 00:13:51,319 ...that I require... 223 00:13:52,791 --> 00:13:55,089 ...two different sets of focals. 224 00:13:56,128 --> 00:13:59,529 Do you know my husband has glasses just like that? 225 00:13:59,765 --> 00:14:02,427 Well, those are very popular frames. 226 00:14:02,701 --> 00:14:04,794 Neil Sedaka wears them. 227 00:14:07,773 --> 00:14:10,264 I hear you can get people out of here. 228 00:14:14,346 --> 00:14:17,543 You didn't tell me your boyfriend smokes. 229 00:14:17,783 --> 00:14:19,182 Yeah, like a chimney. 230 00:14:20,953 --> 00:14:22,113 Big smoker. 231 00:14:23,722 --> 00:14:25,485 Big, big smoker. 232 00:14:25,791 --> 00:14:29,693 In fact, I'm gonna go into the hallway and fire up this bad boy. 233 00:14:43,542 --> 00:14:45,066 Are you wearing my glasses? 234 00:14:46,578 --> 00:14:47,545 Yes. 235 00:14:50,215 --> 00:14:54,083 I was just warming up the earpieces for you. 236 00:14:55,020 --> 00:14:55,987 Thank you. 237 00:14:58,590 --> 00:15:00,558 Is that one of my cigarettes? 238 00:15:07,099 --> 00:15:11,001 Yes, it is. I was just moistening the tip. 239 00:15:12,938 --> 00:15:16,339 She's taking the trash out, so I can get you out of here. 240 00:15:16,608 --> 00:15:18,940 But it has to be now. She'll be back any minute. 241 00:15:19,211 --> 00:15:20,109 What about my friend? 242 00:15:20,345 --> 00:15:23,872 Only the three of you. Any more and she'll get suspicious. 243 00:15:24,082 --> 00:15:26,676 -Let me just get my coat. -There isn't time! 244 00:15:29,121 --> 00:15:30,588 Just leave everything. 245 00:15:31,056 --> 00:15:33,354 They'll take care of you next door. 246 00:15:33,926 --> 00:15:35,757 Is it true they have beer? 247 00:15:37,029 --> 00:15:39,361 Everything you've heard is true. 248 00:15:40,232 --> 00:15:42,598 Could you guys please keep it down? 249 00:15:42,801 --> 00:15:45,599 We're trying to start a Boggle tournament. 250 00:15:45,599 --> 00:15:50,599 True, if these people find out a funny game, then will be no people left in our party. 251 00:15:56,442 --> 00:15:57,272 You! 252 00:15:57,510 --> 00:15:58,602 And you. 253 00:15:58,845 --> 00:16:00,745 You're supposed to be at my party. 254 00:16:01,014 --> 00:16:02,845 And Gunther! 255 00:16:07,453 --> 00:16:09,080 What are you doing here? 256 00:16:12,992 --> 00:16:14,687 Welcome to the fo 257 00:16:18,831 --> 00:16:21,766 All right, I'm sorry. But these people needed me. 258 00:16:21,968 --> 00:16:24,266 They work hard all week. It's Saturday night. 259 00:16:24,470 --> 00:16:26,700 They deserve to have a little fun. Go! 260 00:16:27,940 --> 00:16:29,703 You know, my party is fun. 261 00:16:29,976 --> 00:16:32,604 It's a little quieter, less obvious sort of fun. 262 00:16:32,812 --> 00:16:35,940 But if people would just give it a chance, it's 263 00:16:40,219 --> 00:16:44,781 -You want me to see a therapist? -Sweetheart, you have a problem. 264 00:16:44,991 --> 00:16:48,654 You've chosen a boyfriend exactly like your father. 265 00:16:49,529 --> 00:16:51,861 Okay, Mom, I'll make an appointment. 266 00:16:52,131 --> 00:16:55,328 But right now, I gotta go. I gotta go do a thing. 267 00:16:55,535 --> 00:17:00,404 Did you know your mother spent $1200 on bonsai trees? 268 00:17:00,807 --> 00:17:02,536 I felt like Gulliver. 269 00:17:03,576 --> 00:17:06,409 Daddy, I really want to hear more about this... 270 00:17:06,679 --> 00:17:09,842 ...but I just have to do some stuff. 271 00:17:10,049 --> 00:17:13,041 You work and you work and you work at a marriage... 272 00:17:13,252 --> 00:17:15,652 ... but all he cares about is his stupid boat. 273 00:17:15,922 --> 00:17:18,686 You work and you work and you work on a boat. 274 00:17:18,925 --> 00:17:21,826 He always ridiculed my pottery classes. 275 00:17:22,061 --> 00:17:23,995 And you sand it and varnish it. 276 00:17:24,230 --> 00:17:27,859 But when all is said and done, he still drinks out of the mugs. 277 00:17:28,067 --> 00:17:31,059 One night of her yoga and Bridges of Madison County.... 278 00:17:31,337 --> 00:17:34,101 -The scotch, the cigarettes.... - The bonsais and the Chihuahua.... 279 00:17:34,340 --> 00:17:36,604 I may have only been in therapy for three weeks now but 280 00:17:36,876 --> 00:17:39,344 What the hell does she want with half a boat? 281 00:17:43,216 --> 00:17:46,743 Okay, okay, you can be shirts and I'll be skins. 282 00:17:47,720 --> 00:17:49,551 I'll be skins! 283 00:17:56,295 --> 00:17:58,559 How you holding up there, big tiger? 284 00:18:00,266 --> 00:18:04,134 Sorry. When my parents were getting divorced, I got a lot of "tigers." 285 00:18:04,971 --> 00:18:08,407 I got a lot of "champs," "chiefs," "sports." 286 00:18:08,741 --> 00:18:09,935 I even got a "governor." 287 00:18:12,478 --> 00:18:15,879 This is it, isn't it? This is what my life will be like. 288 00:18:16,249 --> 00:18:18,308 My mom there, my dad there. 289 00:18:18,618 --> 00:18:21,109 Thanksgiving, Christmas. 290 00:18:21,320 --> 00:18:25,916 She gets the house, he's in a condo my sister will decorate with wicker. 291 00:18:26,726 --> 00:18:28,956 How did you get through this? 292 00:18:31,130 --> 00:18:34,065 I relied on a carefully regimented program... 293 00:18:34,300 --> 00:18:35,824 ...of denial... 294 00:18:36,769 --> 00:18:38,634 ...and wetting the bed. 295 00:18:41,474 --> 00:18:43,806 You know, I just It's so weird. 296 00:18:44,076 --> 00:18:48,740 I mean, I was in there just listening to them bitch about each other. 297 00:18:48,948 --> 00:18:51,746 All I kept thinking about was the Fourth of July. 298 00:18:53,352 --> 00:18:55,286 Because it reminded you of the way... 299 00:18:55,488 --> 00:18:58,184 ...our forefathers used to bitch at each other? 300 00:18:59,091 --> 00:19:01,753 It's just this thing. Every year we would... 301 00:19:01,994 --> 00:19:04,758 ...go out on my dad's boat and watch the fireworks. 302 00:19:05,298 --> 00:19:09,325 Mom always hated it because the ocean air made her hair all big. 303 00:19:09,535 --> 00:19:12,698 My sister Jill would be throwing up over the side... 304 00:19:13,039 --> 00:19:15,701 ...and Dad would be upset because nobody helping. 305 00:19:15,975 --> 00:19:19,103 And when we did help, he'd scream at us for doing it wrong. 306 00:19:22,315 --> 00:19:26,513 But then when the fireworks started, everybody just shut up. 307 00:19:27,053 --> 00:19:29,317 You know, and it'd get really cold. 308 00:19:29,555 --> 00:19:33,184 And we'd all just sort of smoosh under this one blanket. 309 00:19:33,459 --> 00:19:36,553 It never occurred to anybody to bring another one. 310 00:19:38,297 --> 00:19:39,730 And now it's.... 311 00:19:43,469 --> 00:19:44,868 Yeah, I know. 312 00:20:08,194 --> 00:20:10,185 Thanks for coming. I hope you had fun. 313 00:20:10,596 --> 00:20:12,587 All right, I'm hitting the road. 314 00:20:12,832 --> 00:20:15,733 Now, I've left my 10 verbs on the table. 315 00:20:15,935 --> 00:20:18,233 Be sure and send me that finished poem. 316 00:20:18,504 --> 00:20:20,369 Okay, will do. Glad you came. 317 00:20:20,673 --> 00:20:23,733 -I think I saw Rachel out in the hall. -Let me go check. 318 00:20:26,445 --> 00:20:28,379 Your mom wants to say goodbye. 319 00:20:28,681 --> 00:20:30,615 Happy birthday, sweetie. 320 00:20:33,853 --> 00:20:34,877 You drive safe. 321 00:20:36,689 --> 00:20:38,054 What are you doing? 322 00:20:39,425 --> 00:20:42,792 I'm getting ready for the water skiing. 323 00:20:43,029 --> 00:20:45,293 Okay, big hug. One more. Come on! 324 00:20:48,301 --> 00:20:49,427 How are you? 325 00:20:51,871 --> 00:20:53,805 -Where are you going? -To get my coat. 326 00:20:54,073 --> 00:20:55,472 We'll get that for you. 327 00:20:55,741 --> 00:20:58,710 All right, all right. I can get my own coat. 328 00:21:06,485 --> 00:21:09,079 Sorry, we're on a major flan high. 329 00:21:11,791 --> 00:21:14,555 Oh, no. No, you're not supposed to be here. 330 00:21:14,794 --> 00:21:18,127 This is the staging area. It's all wrong. You should leave. 331 00:21:18,831 --> 00:21:21,163 You know, just get out. 332 00:21:30,076 --> 00:21:32,340 Or perhaps you'd like a creme de menthe. 333 00:21:33,913 --> 00:21:36,006 I have to be heading toward my chateau. 334 00:21:36,282 --> 00:21:39,080 I guess we're going back into the hallway again. 335 00:21:39,318 --> 00:21:41,286 Thanks for coming, Mrs. Greene. 336 00:21:54,100 --> 00:21:55,590 You take care. 337 00:21:59,138 --> 00:22:00,765 Oh, you kids. 338 00:22:03,642 --> 00:22:04,506 Well. 339 00:22:06,212 --> 00:22:09,340 This is the best party I've been to in years. 340 00:22:10,316 --> 00:22:11,476 Thank you! 341 00:22:17,323 --> 00:22:19,484 Okay, everybody, it's time for flan! 342 00:22:19,725 --> 00:22:23,058 Yep! Get ready for the gelatinous fun. 343 00:22:24,063 --> 00:22:27,430 Looks like that stuff you get when you get an infection. 344 00:22:27,666 --> 00:22:29,429 Okay, that's enough. 345 00:22:29,668 --> 00:22:32,432 Okay, Rachel, make a special flan wish. 346 00:22:33,739 --> 00:22:35,331 Okay, I've got one. 347 00:22:39,645 --> 00:22:40,771 Heads up! 348 00:22:42,782 --> 00:22:45,842 Wow! Those things almost never come true.